Land of the Rising Sun
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Sunrise Rogers has been famous for years; but she's tired now. Haruka recognizes the signs of burn-out in the young rider. She decides to help her out; give her tips. But an enemy has returned and casualties are part of Senshi life.
1. Chapter 1

**Land of the Rising Sun**

**Haruka story**

**Chapter one: Sunrise **

_Late night, _

_Summer time,_

_An urban city in Japan..._

"I think that went well." Setsuna muttered as she and the other outer scouts walked home. They had just had a meeting with Usagi about the extended period of peace. No one knew quite what to make of it. All of them were relieved to have a break. To focus on their lives. But at the same time; they had all learned not to make plans, in case the enemy came back. The meeting had been an effort to try and figure out what they should be doing. It had been almost two years since Galaxia had left. No one knew quite what to expect now.

The hour was late, well past midnight but none of them were tired. Not even their youngest member.

"Do you think Usagi will ever grow up?" Haruka muttered with a light smile. In truth, she liked their future queen's innocence. It was refreshing.

"If she ever does, it will be interesting to see." Michiru chuckled and snuggled closer to her partner. "Don't you ever wonder how long this peace is going to last?"

"I try not to think about it." Haruka admitted.

Hortoru, who had been silent until now, spoke up. "I miss Chibusa."

Haruka reached dow with her free hand and gentle touched her adopted daughter's hair. "I am sure she misses you too."

"Do you think so?" Hotoru sighed, "I wonder if she does."

"I am sure she does." Michiru agrees and glances at Setsuna, "What do you think?"

"Small Lady, misses her friends, I am sure of it."

The group pauses as they reach the crosswalk. The city is noisy in the distance; despite the late hour, the city is busy. Their street is quiet, only the flicker of the street lights disrupts the calm. But as they move to cross, the sound of an engine reaches them. Haruka pauses and glances to the left. There is a flash of light, as the machine races over the hill.

"Look out!" Haruka snatches her young daughter out of the path.

The bike swerves and screeches to a halt, inches before the now empty space. The rider sets a leg down and lifts their visor. Haruka looks up, ready to be angry, but those eyes! They are incredible. Pure turquoise fire framed by dark lashes. She'd never seen such eyes before. The helmet over her face draws attention to the eyes even more. They almost pull you in, like a magent would pull metal to it.

"Is she okay?" The rider speaks Japanese easily but with an accent. The voice is female. Just like is the curvy body under the leather riding gear.

"What are you doing riding like that? It's dangerous!" Michiru says sharply.

The rider's eyes sparkle, Haruka knows she smiling at them. "I know. That's why I ride at late hours. Most families are asleep by now." She reaches up with a gloved hand and flicks the visor down. "Sorry to scare the kid. Glad she's okay."

"Wait!" Haruka shifts her grip on Hotoru; setting her daughter down. Haurka looks over the bike. "That's a nice bike; the new Sun-Chaser, right?"

The rider pauses a moment and lifts the visor. "Yeah, that's right. You know bikes?"

"A little." Haruka admits.

The rider's eyes reflect a smile again, "I really am sorry about scaring you."

Haruka was curious about the rider. "That suit is a custom job right?"

The rider glances down at her gear and nods, "Yeah, why?"

"It's a racing suit. I was just curious."

The rider chuckles slightly, "Sure. Well, have a good night."

Before Haruka can ask another question, the rider revs the engine and takes off. The bikes fish-tails a moment and they vanish down the street. Michiru touches her partner's arm, "You know the girl?"

"No, but I recognize the team she races for. They are one of the best."

"I guess we're going to the races this weekend." Michiru sighes, "Usagi will be disappointed we are joining her for movies with Mamoru."

"We can invite them." Haruka and family cross to the other side of the road. She pickes her daughter; the four of them walk home.

**

Hot sunshine burned through the sky; falling across the dirt and raising the tempreture. It was a very hot day, even for the summer. Not even birds twittered any more. Despite the heat, the spectators area was full of people. The food-stalls were busy with customers. In the background was the scream and whine of engines as bikes raced. Occasionally they would pop into the air, and fall back to the earth. Cheers and calls of fans competed with the announcer. It was a great day for racing; despite the heat.

The motocross track was just as Haruka remembered it. Remote; busy and full of noise; and people. There had been a time, a long time ago, when she had raced here. During her glory days she'd been undefeated.

"This is incredible, Haruka." Usagi gushed as they entered the grounds. "It looks like the same."

"It is the same. Just the people are different." Haruka muttered. She glanced around the grounds. The sound of bikes, people and fans is a fond sound.

"Are you looking for someone?" Rei asks.

"Not really."

Michiru elbows her partner, "Haruka is looking for a competitor. She almost ran Hotoru over a few days ago."

Rei's eyes narrowed, "I'll roast her butt."

Haruka smiles at the young woman, "She was really sorry."

There is a roar from the crowd as another race finishes.

A moment later the announcer's voice fills the air. "We'll be taking an hour break ladies and gentleman. But don't go away; we have the final rounds when we return. Before today ends, we'll be crowning a new champion."

"Come on," Haruka leads them toward the competitors area.

"Are we allowed back here?" Usagi asks, she stays close to Mamoru. "Won't we get in trouble?"

"No." Haruka leads them through the initial congestion of people and trucks. There are a lot of people here. They include fans with VIP passes, press folk, trainers, sponsors; and even more people without a clear disgnation.

"What are we looking for?" Makoto asks, searching around for anything.

Haruka pauses at the sound of an engine she recognizes. "That." She moves toward the sound. The crowd parts as her group threads their way through. A lean, red-haired man is standing with the rider. The same one from the night before; she is in her competition leathers today. Her back facing the group; but even they could tell she was tense. From the set of her shoulders, to the way she was shaking her head.

The group stops at the sight.

"It's the spark plugs," The lean, red haired boy complains. "You busted them, again." He's crouched down beside the bike engine. "You have to stop pushing the bike."

"Build a better bike, then."The woman says coolly. Her black hair is tied away from her face and tucked inside her racing coat.

The coat is black leather with dark purple and white accents. The team name is stitched across it, along with the sponsors and all the races they have run. She wears matching leather pants, a helmet is held under one arm.

"Look, Shark, you have to treat these things better." The man stands up. Wiping his hands on a dark rag.

"I don't see why I can't use the S.C. bike. It can handle my riding style." Shark waves to the large trailer nearby.

"They haven't been approved for racing yet." The red head brushes his hands on his jeans. "It's going to take hours to fix this. You'll have to use the spare. This means you can forget about the long lunch with Sofia. You need to spend the next hour working with it."

"Yeah, right." Shark shakes her head, "I've been riding since four this morning. Forget it; I'm going for a walk. I can't even remember what the ground feels like."

"Shark, this is the finals! You can't mess around."

The girl sighs, but isn't happy, "Fine. I'll spend half an hour working with it. But I need a break. Come on, Chris, 30 minutes, please?"

The boys crosses his arms, "Don't let Roger find out."

"Thanks." Shark hands him her helmet; as she turns she unzips the coat. A blue shirt peeks out.

The brilliant blue shirt is soaked in sweat. Haruka recognizes it instantly. She used wear the same thing. The shirt is a special compression fit. Made of material to suck moisture away from the body; keeping the rider as dry as possible. In heats like this, the riding leather becomes like a sauna. The shirt helps to keep the rider from passing out from heat-exhaustion.

Shark doesn't notice Haruka or her group. Despite that, Haruka smiles; it's her. The eyes are darker today, but it's the same girl.

Shark shrugs off her coat. Setting the helmet down on the bike seat, she tosses the coat over it. "I'm out, don't call me."

"30 minutes, Shark." Chris mutters.

"Yeah, yeah." Shaking out her hair she runs her hands through it. Sweat has turned her hair into a wet mass. Shark walks away, heading their way and still not seeing them.

As she moves through the crowd, a few of the riders speak with her. She's polite but doesn't stop to talk with them.

Haruka can't stop herself as she catches her eye. The girl pauses, a look of curious recognition flickers across her face.

"I know you, don't I?" Shark looks over the group and smiles at Hotaru, "Right, the cross-walk, just after midnight."

"That's right." Hotaru nods

Shark draws in a breath and crosses her arms, "So, what brings you here? You're not going to sue me are you?"

"No, I wanted to see you race. You ride wild; I thought you might race that way too." Haruka mutters.

"I see," Shark smiles at her, "Well, you just missed it. Sorry. But I'll be back on in an hour."

"What bike are you using today?"

"Why?" Shark pauses as she moves away; facing back toward them.

"If you ride wild, you have to use a certain bike. Most frames aren't built to sustain it."

Shark laughs gently, "I see. Are you an avid die-hard fan or something?" Shark really looks at Haruka for a moment. Her eyes widen, "Oh, you're...Damn, I know your face. I just can't..."

Haruka waves her off, "No matter, I've been retired for awhile now.

Shark looks around quickly; suddenly nervous. "What...What are you doing here?"

"Like I said, just wanted to see you ride." Haruka nods to the bike still outside. "It looks as though you've ridden that into the ground."

Shark still wasn't convinced. "How bad am I if I can't remember your name? I should know you."

Haruka sighed, "Tenoh, Haruka."

Recognition flashes through Shark's eyes. "You're taller than I thought you'd be."

Haruka chuckles, "I get that a lot."

The rest of the group had been watching the exchange. Usagi boldly stepped up to Haruka, hands on her hips. Shark looked at her. Curiosity flashed through those turquoise eyes.

"So they call you Shark?" Usagi cut in, "That's not a normal name."

"I should hope not," Shark focuses on Usagi. "It's my nickname on the circuit. My real name is Sunrise Daniels, Sun for short."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Usagi and this is Mamoru."

Sun/Shark smiles and bows her head, "Nice to meet you." She looks to Haruka, "I had hoped she'd be your girlfriend."

Haruka grins, "I keep telling her she could be; but," The blonde shrugs; Sun chuckles."

"I've read about you in the papers," Michiru says gently; stepping up. She loops one arm through Haruka's, standing close. "They say you're the new star."

Sun's face darkens for a second, before clearing. "We'll see."

Haruka glances just beyond Sun;a large man in a team jacket glance their way; his expression is annoyed. He mutters to Chris and starts to make his way over. He reminders her of a bear as it lopes across the ground. She tenses on instinct.

Sun glances behind and mutters something. Facing them, she bows quickly, "Sorry, guys, it's been fun, but I have to get back to work."

Usagi makes a face, "What about your break?"

"I can always rest later, after I win." Sun half-turns; the man steps up to her; his much larger then she is. But there is something in her stance that says she's not intimidated.

The large man glares at the group before settling his stare on her. "Daniels, what are you doing?"

"Roger, they're fans. Didn't you tell me to spend more time with the fans?"

"I didn't tell you to bring them back here." He glares at her even harder. "You need to start warming up the spare bike."

Sun nods, "Sure thing, let me just finish up."

Roger heads back to their area and starts talking with Chirs.

"Are you in trouble?" Rei askes.

"Not yet." Sky nods her head, "It's been nice talking to you. Stay and watch the races, have a good afternoon."

Haruka watches her join her team. She recognizes the look on Sun's face. The way she stands as she's talking. The motion of her hands. It was a body language that was common. Ssun was tired. Haruka glanced at the track. It was visible just beyond the team area.

The track was challenging; tough and demanding. A rider had to be sharp, aggressive and prepared. If they weren't...Haruka shook her head and glanced at Suns team. The young rider wasn't there. Roger wasn't there either. And Chris was walking the damaged bike into their trailer to fix it.

"Haruka?" Michiru gently touches her partner's hand, "You're worried for her. Why?"

"She's tired Michiru; they're pushing her. I've seen what happens to tired riders if they go out there. It's not an easy track."

Michiru smiles softly, "Go, talk to her. I am sure she could use your help."

**

With the group finding seats in the grandstands, Haruka made her way to the warm up track. Approaching the entrance gate, Haruka watches the melee of bikes. There are coaches, mechanics and family watching as the riders practice and warm up. Leaning her arms on the fence, Haruka searches for Sun.

Sun pops into the air on her bike; keeping control of the machine, she lands. Racing forward along the dirt track; she had to actively dodge the other riders. Most of them aren't going as fast or hard as she is. Haruka watches as Sun lands and keeps the pace as she rockets up the next hill. Sun is an aggressive rider, just like Haruka had been. She attacks the course and challenges it to fight her. The bike she is riding isn't made for that kind of style. It's a race bike, but signs of customization show it's been through a lot.

Haruka watches Sun go around the track a few times. Eventually Sun moves off the main track. She parks in a corner; her team bag marks it as her area. Sun pulls of her helmet. Her face is tired and covered in sweat. No one from her team is there to help her. Haruka climbs through a gap in the fence; making her way over. As she crosses the sandy area; she pauses. Someone had left out a huge cooler and a collection of towels. Clearly it belongs to another team. Haruka quickly grabs a couple of bottles; one of water, the second is Gatorade. And a fluffy towel; the cloth was warm under her hands. No one stops her.

Haruka continues her way over; Shark is oblivious as she unzips her jacket. Tugging at the leather with one hand, pulling it away from her body in a fanning motion.

"Here." Haruka hands her the towel and the Gatorade.

Sun opens her eyes, staring at the tall blonde. Haruka is startled by her eyes again; they are incredible. After a moment of starting; she accepts the Gatorade. Popping the lid off, she takes several long gulps. She wipes her face and the back of her neck with the towel.

Sun smiles gently. "What are you doing here?"

"No one's here to help you. What if you fell or got in an accident? Besides you need water." Haruka puts the other bottle in her hand. "You're trying too hard."

Sun frowns as she takes a long drink. Reaching to the towel, she wipes off her face again.

"Take off the jacket, you need to cool down." Haruka motions for the coat.

Sun pulls it off as she speaks. "Roger says I'm not trying hard enough. He thinks I'm slacking off."

"Then it's not a good manager." Haruka accepts the coat; it's slick with sweat. "Do you have a back-up jacket?"

Sun smiles as she takes the towel, "I thought you Japanese were polite people."

"He's risking your life because he's ignorant."

Sun nodded slightly, "I guess."

Haruka shook her head, tossing the jacket over the nearby fence. "Shirt off, it's dripping. That's not going to help you."

Sun glances up at her. "I know you like the ladies, but there are other ways to get a look."

Haruka chuckles, "I have a girlfriend, you need to give your skin a chance to breathe. Otherwise you're going to get a rash. Now, off."

Sun sighs, "I hope you treat her like this." She sets the towel across her bike and pulls of the top. She has a thin red undershirt beneath it. Haruka takes the wet shirt and tosses it over the fence railing.

"You're tired." Haruak states. She grabs the towel, running it down Sun's back and across her shoulders. All business, no fun. "I bet you finished your American circuit a few days ago. Got on a plane, landed here and have been going ever since."

Sun watches Haruka with guarded eyes, "You really were on the circuit."

Haruka nods, "That's why I never raced for the Americans, except during the off season. It was just too demanding on me."

"You actually have an off season?" Sky shakes her head, taking another drink of Gatorade. "I'd have to see that to believe it."

Haruka leans against the fence, crossing her arms. Towel tossed over the fence with the rest of Sun's gear. No one bothers them. Haruka looks at her, "Have you even seen this city you're living in?"

"Only at night, and then I'm going so fast I don't see anything." Sun glances at her,

Haruka shrugs "I don't hold it against you."

"Is your daughter okay?"

"She's fine."

Sunnods and looks across at the track; watching the activity. The two of them watch in silence for quite a while.

"I used to love racing. When I was starting out, I would try to race the wind, to go faster then it."

Haruka nods in sympathy. She still races with the wind. Only now, she can keep up. "I know the feeling."

Sun smiles, "Yeah, I guess you would. They say you were incredible in your day."

"I still am." Haruka grins at her; letting her eyes fill with a teasing expression.

Sun laughs and glancsat Haruka; again those eyes startle the taller woman. After a few moments, Sun gives her a curious expression. Caution fills those eyes as she withdraws into her familiar world. Pulling away from Haruka and their conversation.

"What is so captivating?" Sun asks, taking another long drink of Gatorade.

"You're eyes." Haruka nods to her.

"My eyes?" Sun shakes her head, "This country is strange."

Haruka smiles at her, "They are beautiful."

Laughter wipes the tired expression off her face, "Thank you, most people are afraid of me."

"No, they remind me of...a strong summer sky."

Sun smiles gently, "My father says that's how I got my name. My eyes. They reminded him of a good summer afternoon on the track."

Haruka had to admit, Sun had a beautiful smile. She got the feeling the girl didn't smile much. Loneliness panged through Haruka's chest; she knew that feeling very well. There wasn't much reason to smile when you're this tired. There is something dark and sad in Sun; but when she smiles, it reflects a happy soul. A brief glimpse of the real person that's hidden beneath the racing circuit.

On a whim, Haruka mutters, "When's the last time you went out?"

Startled, Sun looks at her sharply, "What?"

"When is the last time you went out," Haruka repeated slowly, "You know, a day off?"

Sun sighs, staring at the now empty bottle in her hands. "I don't know."

"Well, I am going to take you out. Show you around."

Sunlaughs again, "And what about your wife and daughter?"

It's Haruka's turn to laugh, "It's just sight-seeing you. Get you off the track and let you walk around. This city has a lot to offer."

Silence stretches between them. Only the noise around them is constant. Sun looks up after a long moment, "As long as your family doesn't mind, I guess it would be okay."

Haruka smiles at her handing her a slip of paper. "My home number, leave a message with anyone who answers."

Sun arches a brow, lookong at the number, "Do you always walk around with your phone number handy?"

Haruka grins at her, laughing again. "Never know when I might meet some young, innocent girl."

Sun chuckles, "You give girls like us a bad rap."

"I know," Haruka pushes off the fence, "But I have more fun this way."

Laughter fills Sun's eyes, making them sparkle with joy. "Good to know."

"As for your questions, no ,I don't. Michiru gave it to me to give to you. She said you might need it."

Sky laughs again, "You're strange, but I like it."

Haruka shrugs, "Then I can expect your call?"

"As soon as I can, yes." Sun unzips a thigh-pocket in her pants; putting the slip of paper inside, she zips it back up.

Haruka pauses as she moves to leave, "Be careful; that track is tough."

Sun nods, "Thanks for the water and towel."

Sun watches as the famous Haruka Tenoh walks away. Until a few minutes ago, Sunrise had been too tired to think about the race. Now, after speaking with the famous woman; she felt better. Sun was still tired, but it didn't seem to matter. Instead of being obsessed with the race, she was considering the possibility of calling Haruka.

It had been so long since anyone had been nice to her. Unless they were press, sponsors or crew, most people weren't nice. The fans were all noisy and demanding. Most of the press was always demanding information. It got very tiring, very quickly.

But this person...there was something calming about Haruka's presence. Sun looked again to the number on the paper and smiled.

She would call; even if it was to say thank you.

**

Haruka didn't get to stay and watch the race. As she was making her way across the grounds, her communicator went off. Trouble had arrived. _So much for peace_, she muttered and took off running.


	2. Chapter 2

Land of the Rising Sun

Chapter 2: Off Day

Haruka sat at the kitchen table. It had been nearly a week since they'd gone to the races. There was in fact a new threat. The team was still trying to figure out what they were after. They seemed to be focused on athletes right now. Luna and Artemis both suspected it had something to do with the energy of people who competed in sports. They were still digging for information.

Warm sunlight illuminated the kitchen as Haruka read through the morning paper. Her family was up and moving about. Soft conversation buzzed around her. Hotaru was getting ready for school. She was dressed in her uniform and checking her backpack one last time. Michiru was on the phone with the local museum curator. They were in negotiations for some of Michiru's work. She was confirming her meeting with him later today.

Haruka turned another page and stopped. Her breathing skipped a few beats. She stared at the headline. Her eyes widening as she read the article.

RISING STAR CRASHES IN GALA RACE

The article went on to talk about the race; how it was a showcase of champions. It talked about the teams and the top tiered riders. Haruka quickly scanned through it searching for Sunrise's name. She found it about half way through the article.

_Rising star, Sunrise Daniels crashed late Thursday during the Gala Race._

_Team doctors confirm that she is injured; and will not be riding for awhile._

_It is not known at this time the extent of Ms. Daniel's injuries. Her team would not comment._

_This crash could potentially cost the young American star the season Title. _

_The crash happened on turn four of the Toyota Race Track, Thursday night. _

_Thos who witnessed the crash say that the bike came apart under the rider. _

_Rising concerns about the safety of using older model bikes. _

_The Daniel's team thanks fans for their support and prayers. _

Haruka stood up from the table; she grabbed her jacket. Michiru and Hotaru looked up in startled surprise. "I have to leave." Haruka kissed Michiru on the cheek. Hugged her daughter. "I'll call you later."

Michiru stares after her lover. She glances at the table and frowns. Pulling the paper closer she looks at the printed story. "Oh my."

Hotaru looks at the article. "I hope she's okay."

**

Haurka parked her car and jumped out. There are security guards around the entrance of the Toyota Race Track. They pause in conversation as she jogs up to them.

"Hey Tenno," One of them greets, bowing slightly.

"Hi, I am here to talk to Sunrise Daniels." Haruka pauses as she nears the group.

The guards exchange a look. Finally one of them nods. "Sure thing, go on in."

Haruka nods; she walks past them, breaking into a run as she enters the building. There are a lot of corridors and potential places she could be. Haruka pauses as she enters a long hall leading to the door stands. She runs up it, into the outdoors. From here she could see the track. Teams are scattered about the inner track; practicing. She sees press cameras and photographers gathered near the far left side.

Haruka looks around; this place is massive, sunrise could be anywhere.

"Hey blondie," Turning around. Haruka looks up at the stands.

Sunrise is sitting a halfway up; in the middle seat. Haruka jogs up the stairs and shimmies her way down the aisle. She sits down next to Sunrise. Looking over the American, she resists the urge to flinch. Dark bruises march up the ride side of the girl's neck; there is an ugly bruise around her left eye. Sunrise's t-shirt is accompanied by a dark blue sling trimmed in white. The sling supports her left arm. There are bruises on her right arm; a couple of her fingers are in splints made of foam and metal.

Sunrise glances at Haruka. Her blue eyes seemed brighter because of the bruises. Her eyes held an expression of repressed pain. A tension associated with discomfort. Despite that, a smile teased her lips.

"I look that bad, huh?" Sun's voice was weak; strained.

Haruka shrugs looking away from her. "A little is good, but not this much."

Sun gently laughs, it's a fragile sound. "What are you doing here?"

"I read about the crash; wanted to check on you." Haruka settled back into the seat. She rested both elbows on the back of her seat. "You know, you wanted to hang out, you could have just called. No need to crash yourself to bits."

Sunrise smiled gently, "What can I say? I'm American, we like doing things a certain way."

Haruka smiled, chuckling a little. "I am glad to see your safety gear did its job."

"Yep," Sun nodded, she looked at her right hand. "I was going to ride without the lined jacket; cause of the heat, but I decided to wear it. Good thing I did. The jacket guards kept me from being broken into a wheelchair."

"So the paper downplayed the crash." Haruka muttered.

Sun was quiet a moment, "It a normal ride. Then, as I came around turn 4, going up the hill, I felt the bike go loose. I was in the air when it came apart. The next thing I know, I am sailing through the air with nothing under me. I hit the ground and was like being stampeded. The riders tried to get out of the way. But there's only so much room and coming off that hill...." Sunrise shook her head.

Haruka looked at her, "It takes a lot of strength to make it through something like that. On the upside now, perhaps Chris can talk to the team, let you use the Sun-Chaser."

Sunrise nodded, "I thought that too. Maybe. First, I have to mend up enough to sit on a bike. Never mind while it moves."

Haruka looked out at the track; watching the teams. "What's going to happen with your sponsors?"

"They are going to use the second rider, Vince something, until I am cleared to ride again. I am hoping it only takes a week."

"No way," Haruka shook her head, sitting forward. "You have too many broken bones. It's going to take longer than that."

Sunrise was quiet for a moment. "They're willing to give me the rest of the season off. But if I don't finish it, I won't have a sponsor for next year. I'll start from the beginning again. I didn't ride this hard for this long; to end up at the starting gate a second time." She shook her head, "No, I have to get myself back to riding form, fast."

"How are you going to ride if you can't grip the handles? Or balance the bike?" Haruka asked, glancing at Sun. "Be serious."

Sun shook her head again, "I am serious. If you layer the compression shirts, a smaller size under the normal size, it's just as good as a brace. It will hold the ribcage injuries in place. As for my hands; I can wait until I have some range of motion back. It's only three fingers." She held up her right hand, "Pinkie-finger and thumb, I can still ride with it. It'll hurt like a bitch, but I've ridden with sprained and broken toes before. Sprained wrists, dinged collar bone. I can do this."

Haruka sighed. She hid her smile. You had to be tough to compete at this level. She stood up, "Not today, today you're mine. Come on, I know this great place for lunch."

Sunrise stared up at Haruka for a long time. She finally nodded, "Sure."

Haruka offered a hand and Sun took it with her right hand. She moved stiffly and like it hurt; but Sun never complained. She stood up, dropping Haruka's hand. Haruka went down the stairs first, she paused, looking back. Sun moved slowly, Haruka offered the hand again. Sun hesitated before taking it. The tension in Sun's body worried Haruka, but neither of them said a word. Once in the hallway, Sun let go of Haruka's hand. They walked slowly down the hall. It was a long, slow walk back to Haruka's car.

Haruka opened the passenger side door; Sun gently, carefully folded herself into the vehicle. They left the parking lot. Haruka drove at her usual speed; not thinking about until she was stopped at a red light.

She glanced at her passenger; Sun was looking at her surroundings. "Am I driving too fast?"

Sun shook her head, slightly, "Nope, just looking around."

The light changed and they moved on. It took a few minutes to reach their destination. Haruka helped Sun out of the car. They walked slowly, side by side, toward the cafe. Sun paused a few times, looking in to the shop windows. Haruka stood next to her; letting her look at whatever caught her interest.

Once in the Cafe, they sat down near the windows. Sun watched the people go by; Haruka sat across from her. A young waitress appeared, asking if they wanted anything to drink.

"Sun, do you want anything?" Haruka asked.

Sun blinked, focusing on the cafe, "Whatever your having is fine."

Haruka ordered tea for both of them and asked for menus. Sun returned to watching the people outside. "Do you like being in Japan?"

"Yes," Sun said quietly, "It's busy and crowded, but at the same, I feel at home here."

Haruka let the silence fall between them. She was studying Sun's face. The woman was relaxed. Totally and complete relaxed. Her eyes still showed pain; but it was lessened now, curiosity showed through clearly.

"Have you been to any of the temples yet?" Haruka asked.

Their drinks arrived and the waitress put the menus on the table. Haruka sipped at her tea; but didn't reach for the menu right away. Sun focused on the blonde across from her. She seemed to hesitate before speaking.

"Thank you," Sun muttered quietly, "It's nice of you to take me out of there."

Haruka nodded, "You're welcome."

"Are there nice temples around here?" Sun asked, she gently picked up her tea cup, sipping at it carefully.

Haruka thought of Rei's temple. "There is one. When you're better we can visit."

Sun smiled, it was fleeting and her face was empty a moment later. "I am sorry I had to get hurt, before we could do this."

"Don't be," Haruka shrugged, "I had my fair share of crashes. They can be blessings in disguise."

"I hope so." Sun sipped at her tea, "Should we order?"

Harkura picked up a menu and handed it to her. "They have good muffins here."

Sun managed a soft laugh, "Good to know."

Haruka placed the order for both of them. Before their food could arrive, they were interrupted. A sense of warning slid around Haruka. She looked out the window. The trees around them ruffled slightly in a gentle breeze. Haruka frowned.

"Something wrong?" Sun asked gently; glancing outside.

Haruka sighed, "I have to make a call," She stood up, "I'll be right back."

Sun nodded and Haruka left the table. Making her way across the cafe, she stepped into the ladies washroom. Checking it, she made sure it was empty. Stepping up to the counter, Haruka held out her hand. A bright gold flash of light and her communicator sat in her hand. Her planetary symbol was carved into the domed surface. Haruka opened it. A moment later, Michiru appeared in the small screen.

"The wind is uneasy." Haruka whispered.

Michiru nodded, "I know, I feel it too. We should meet up at Rei's" The ocean senshi paused, "You're with Sunrise."

Haruka nodded.

"How is she?" Michiru asked.

"The accident was pretty serious. She might be out for the rest of the season. She's tough though," Haruka paused, "She wants to get back to racing."

Michiru was quiet a moment, "What will you tell her?"

Haruka sighed, "I don't know. I've never had to do this before."

"I'll meet you at Rei's." A moment later, Michiru vanished from the screen.

Haruka closed the communicator and it disappeared in a glow of gold light. She stood at the counter, staring at herself. What would she? She'd never spent much time with anyone outside the senshi. She'd never had to come up with a story. What would she say?


End file.
